Dark Ones
by kitsunekiri
Summary: Harry potter is the twin of the boy-who-lived, Lucas potter, who is neglected and ignored most of the time in favor of his twin. Tired of being ignored in favor of the chosen one Harry runs away on his 5th birthday only to be captured by death eaters. Har
1. prologue

Warnings-slash you no like you no read, toys, cross-dressing, bdsm, spank, Dom/sub, wordplay, and blood-play.

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or any of his friends, the rich blonde British lady does so please don't sue. Besides if I owned Harry potter it would be XXX rated and all slash.

Summary-Harry potter is the twin of the boy-who-lived, Lucas potter, and is neglected and ignored most of the time in favor of his twin. Tired of being ignored in favor of the chosen one, Harry runs away on his 5th birthday only to be captured by death eaters. Harry, the real boy-who-lived, is then given to the newly resurrected dark lord as a pet. What will the light do when they find out their only hope against the dark lord is the beloved pet of said dark lord? Why, call on the sailor scouts of course!!! Sailor moon/ HP crossover!!! Challenge fic from sailor steller moon

P.S. I'd like to thank both my beta's Ravenclaw-girl28 and Sam green.

'Hey I'm blue' thought.

-Hey I'm blue- mental speak

"Hey I'm blue" Parseltongue

"Hey I'm blue" normal

_'Life is full of unsolved puzzles just waiting to be figured out. The problem is no one looks close enough for the answers.'_ - anonymous

HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV

"JAMES ALEXANDER POTTER I'M GONNA MURDER YOU IF YOU EVER PUT YOUR HANDS ON ME AGAIN. I'M GONNA CUT YOUR DICK OFF AND STRANGLE YOU WITH IT DO YOU UNDERSTAND AAARGGGGHH!!"

James Potter, soon to be father, gulped nervously and looked over to his best friend.

"You don't think she's serious do ya Padfoot?" James said to his friend. Said friend gave him a 'better you than me' sort of look before grinning and replying.

"Well I'm sure she would if you went within fifty feet of her, but right now since you're here and she's there ya got nothing to worry about Prongs ol' boy. Of course, this is mainly your fault in her mind any ways." Sirius said good-naturedly. Actually, he was laughing internally at his friend's misfortune but trying to be supportive.

"Don't worry James it'll be over soon, no need to nervous" replied Remus Lupin-Back, James's other good friend, resident werewolf, mate and husband to Sirius Black a.k.a Padfoot.

Before anyone could say anything else a child's wail could be heard, and shortly afterwards there was a powerful burst of magic that shook . A second cry soon followed. James, Sirius, and Remus all rushed into the delivery room to see what had happened. When they arrived they saw Lily sitting back, exhausted, but with a glow surrounding her. In her arms lay two sleeping infants.

James looked with pride at his children. Lily looked up at him with a grin and whispered, "Let me introduce you to your sons. This is your eldest son, Lucas." She indicated the slightly larger baby. "And this is your younger son, Harry." She nodded at the smaller one.

Lucas Potter had red hair that was messy like his father's. He was cute in a chubby way and had a round, dimpled face. He was already a handful; wide awake and very active. His eyes were a greenish hazel and they seemed to sparkle with laughter.

Harry Potter had more of an elfish look. Harry's body was fragile and delicate in appearance and he looked like he'd break at any moment. He had straight, pitch black hair and an aristocratic face. His eyes were emerald green with a hint of blue and they seemed to look right through you, shining with intelligence and curiosity. He seemed to take after Lily more than James and was the opposite of his twin. He appeared happy to quietly observe the people around him.

Albus Dumbledore had come by earlier, to inform them of a prophecy that he had heard. Either Frank and Alice Longbottoms' new son or one of theirs could be the child it foretold of.

"Born to those who have thrice defied him. He will defeat the Dark Lord with the power he knows not. Born as the seventh month dies…. Born as the seventh month dies."

As James watched his wife and son, while holding his other son, he couldn't help but feel that something important was going to happen soon. Not sure if it was good or bad, James ignored the feeling.

James also wondered about the powerful magic he felt as his sons were born. It had to be a sign that Lucas was the Chosen One.

'It had to have been Lucas he is the oldest. But then . . . it could have been Harry. No, he seems too weak. Lucas will mostly likely have to protect him. After all, Albus wouldn't want a weakling for a saviour.'

James would soon find out exactly how wrong those thoughts were and how his choice would cost the light side their most powerful weapon.

HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV

Dumbledore smiled as he was allowed to hold little Lucas. The smile however wasn't the usual smile you would see on the headmaster this smile was one that promised misfortune.

'Sleep well my little weapon you will soon bring me the glory I deserve for saving this world of sheep.'

HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV

The small child tilted her head to the side smiling this would be fun.


	2. Problems and answers

Warnings-slash you no like you no read, toys, cross-dressing, bdsm, spank, Dom/sub, wordplay, and blood-play.

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry potter or any of his friends the rich blonde British lady does so please don't sue besides if I owned Harry potter it would be XXX rated and all slash.

Summary-Harry potter is the twin of the boy-who-lived, Lucas potter, who is neglected and ignored most of the time in favor of his twin. Tired of being ignored in favor of the chosen one Harry runs away on his 5th birthday only to be captured by death eaters. Harry the real boy-who-lived is then given to the newly resurrected dark lord as a pet. What will the light do when they find out their only hope against the dark lord is the beloved pet of said dark lord? why call on the sailor scouts of course!!! Sailor moon/ HP crossover!!! Challenge fic from sailor steller moon

P.S. I'd like to thank both my beta's Ravenclaw-girl28 and Sam green.

'Hey I'm blue' thought.

-Hey I'm blue- mental speak

"Hey I'm blue" Parseltongue

"Hey I'm blue" normal

HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV

"LILY, TAKE THE TWINS AND RUN!"

"BUT..."

"I SAID RUN!"

Cold laughter rang sharply through the night, followed quickly by a series of loud booms that shook the foundation of the house. There, in the gapping area of what had once been the front entrance, stood a tall dark figure. The being radiated power; the dark hooded cloak he was wearing covered most of his face. The figure moved with feline grace as he dodged spell after spell, before retaliating with a volley of wandless and silent stunning charms. James, however, wasn't so quick to dodge; he fell to the floor with a thump.

Lily was scared as she ran up the stairs, her children clutched in her arms. She tried to keep them calm and hoped that they understood the need to remain silent. Quietly and stealthily, she raced up the stairs and into a hidden room, two corridors to the left of the stairs. Quickly taking out her wand, she cast a series of complex locking and cloaking charms, followed by a silencing spell.

Lucas had gotten upset at the jostling and had begun to whimper. She carefully set Harry on the floor while trying to calm his sibling. Harry, meanwhile, was oddly quiet and appeared to understand the need for cooperation and silence. Finally, after what seemed like hour but was in actuality it was only fifteen minutes, Lucas quieted down. But the blessed silence was violently disturbed by a loud bang as Lily and Lucas went flying into a wall. The sudden flash of pain caused Lucas to wail and Lily to groan from where she lay. Lily looked up in horror to see a smirking Dark Lord, the blast having caused his hood to fly off. Voldemort walked calmly into the room, as he took in the scene around him.

As he was about to speak, Lily snapped out of her daze. She went for her wand and with a cry of desperation, sending a disarming charm quickly towards. Voldemort deflected the curse with practiced ease.

"Now, that's not very nice Lily." he drawled sarcastically.

"Fuck you, Voldemort!" she shouted viciously, clutching the twins to her chest in fear.

"Now Lily, be reasonable. Just hand me the children and I will leave. I'll even let you choose which one dies first." Voldemort drawled in amusement.

"YOU'LL NEVER GET MY CHILDREN" Lily shouted at him tearfully. What could she do, she needed more time.

"Well, you can't say I didn't ask nicely" Voldemort sighed. With a flick of his wrist he sent a torturing curse at her, almost lazily. Lily slumped to the ground limply as the curse forced her to watch and feel her worse fears over and over. An observer couldn't tell the victim the highly illegal curse was in pain except for the occasional spasms which wracked her body. As she fell, Lily dropped the twins. Harry landed on his arm while Lucas landed hard on his back, causing him to start up wailing again. Voldemort quickly tired of it and threw a silencing spell at the baby to shut him up.

"Finally, peace and quiet" he sighed. He turned to observe the twins. The loud one was Lucas, if Peter was correct in his description, was to his left in front of him. He had a bigger body than his brother and seemed to be a very loud and attention demanding child.

Turning to the other child, Harry, he observed that he, like his brother, seemed to have creature blood, although of a different type. The child was smaller than his sibling and blessedly quieter. He had a sweet face and delicate appearance, like an elf. His calm, intelligent gaze seemed to look through the man before him. But now he needed to choose which one to kill first. Looking between the two the Dark Lord decided that the raven haired baby would be more of a threat. While it seemed like a waste to kill the charming infant, he couldn't risk letting it live to destroy him.

"Forgive me, little one. If circumstances were different I would take you as my own, but as it is… Forgive me child, may we meet again." Voldemort sighed once more. Leaning over the child he calmly petted his head, before standing up. He then uttered the two words he would regret saying for the next five and a half years.

"Advada kadavera" he said dully, watching the child calmly observe the green light making its way toward him. Right before it reached him; he held up his hands and giggled. Voldemort watched in horror as a golden white dome rose up around the child and then the green curse was flung back at him. Pained screams were torn from Voldemort as his body disintegrated, leaving only a black pile of guck on the floor.

Harry watched tiredly as the black soul floated around, before it fled. The house began to groan as it slowly fell apart.

A piece of metal near Lucas exploded and collided with his forehead leaving a deep gash. Harry, tired from the overuse of magic, crawled over to his brother and lifted the silencing spell Voldemort had placed on him with a touch and healed his forehead, leaving a raised scar. Collapsing next to his brother he fell into an exhausted sleep. This was how Albus Dumbledore and Sirius Black found the Potters, right before the house collapsed. After quickly getting all of them out of danger and to St. Mungos to be healed, Albus checked over the children for residues of dark magic. While he was doing this, James and Sirius waited for Lily to wake up. She hadn't been under the curse for more than an hour fortunately, so there wasn't too much damage.

"James ……. WH-what happened…..? Where are the……OHMYGOD HARRY LUCAS! WHERE ARE THEY!? WHERE ARE MY BABIES!?" shouted Lily hysterically once she woke up, not realizing it was over.

"LILY CALM DOWN!" shouted Sirius and James together, both trying to snap her out of her hysterics.

"Its ok, they're ok. Dumbledore's checking them over to see how they are and which one killed Voldemort, everything's fine. Moony would be here if he could, but it's the full moon." This calmed her down and they began to give their statement the auror who had just arrived to see what had happened. Once Lily was given the okay by her medi-witch, the four of them went to see Dumbledore and the twins

"So Albus, who killed Voldemort and how?" asked Sirius curiously, the Auror next to him seemed curious also. Turning toward them with twinkling eyes, Dumbledore hummed as he sucked on a lemon drop and picking up a sleeping Lucas he turned.

"That, my dear boy, would be Lucas. I can sense dark magic from his scar, and for this reason I don't believe Voldemort is truly dead, but connected to Lucas. Not to worry though the worst it will do is allow Lucas into his mind every now and again which could be an advantage. Also, look at his forehead." Dumbledore lifted a fluff of red bangs to show them a newly healed scar on the smooth skin. It was shaped like a sharp V, interposed over a half moon. He then brushed the hair away from Harry's forehead to show a small, unhealed cut on the side of his forehead. "Harry however, more than likely got this mark from falling debris. After all, Lucas must have been protecting his brother and that love caused the spell to rebound against Voldemort. Harry was found unconscious under Lucas, which also furthers my point." Dumbledore explained patiently. Turning toward the Aurors and the minister he lifted up Lucas and proclaimed him to be the Boy- Who-Lived. His parents gushed over him. Nobody in the room noticed the other child, who was watching his parents forget about him with an eerie calmness that seemed to suit him. Nobody would know that this neglect would cost them their true savior and only hope.


	3. are you my Savior?

Warnings-slash you no like you no read, toys, cross-dressing, bdsm, spank, Dom/sub, wordplay, and blood-play.

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry potter or any of his friends the rich blonde British lady does so please don't sue besides if I owned Harry potter it would be XXX rated and all slash.

Summary-Harry potter is the twin of the boy-who-lived, Lucas potter, who is neglected and ignored most of the time in favor of his twin. Tired of being ignored in favor of the chosen one Harry runs away on his 5th birthday only to be captured by death eaters. Harry the real boy-who-lived is then given to the newly resurrected dark lord as a pet. What will the light do when they find out their only hope against the dark lord is the beloved pet of said dark lord? why call on the sailor scouts of course!!! Sailor moon/ HP crossover!!! Challenge fic from sailor steller moon

P.S. I'd like to thank both my beta's Ravenclaw-girl28 and Sam green.

'Hey I'm blue' thought.

-Hey I'm blue- mental speak

"Hey I'm blue" Parseltongue

"Hey I'm blue" normal

_"I love the way that your heart breaks  
with every injustice and deadly fate  
Praying it all be new  
and living like it all depends on you"_

_Flyleaf-again_

HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV

At five years old, Harry Potter wasn't like most children his age. For one, his twin was 'the chosen one' or his, as he chose to think, 'the-boy-who-lived-to-be-absolutely-perfect'. 'If people only knew.' He thought with a sigh. He swore people thought that he shat gold and pissed silver. The mere thought brought a sneer to his petal lips. For another thing, at the age of five he had a bigger vocabulary than his father and godfather combined. He swore the two were imbeciles. He was the exact opposite of his twin in that sense. He was incredibly intelligent for his age, partly due to practically living in the library. He was calm and very understanding of many things.

Harry understood the fact that he was, in the eyes of the public, worthless in comparison with his twin. His so-called parents probably didn't even remember he existed half the time. The only three people to ever even paid attention to him were his twin, Sirius, and Remus. The thought of those three brought a huge smile to the normally reserved boy's face. Lucas, while not the smartest of the bunch, was actually a very shy and kind boy. The only reason he acted like a spoiled brat was some strange form of protection for Harry.

The twins shared a room, despite their parents desire to give Harry a closet of a room instead. Their reasoning was that Harry didn't deserve to breathe the same air as Lucas. But Lucas and Harry shared a unique bond; as twins they were basically two halves of a soul. Without one, the other would die. After hearing his parents' suggestion, his subsequent anger caused his magic to react in a less than favorable way. Needless to say, his parents stopped trying to separate them and merely ignored Harry; pretending he didn't exist. While this hurt more than anything else, Harry merely accepted it.

Harry had learned that it was easier to simply accept things than fight. It just wasn't worth the confrontation to Harry. Harry would often read to Lucas the books his parents got him, because Lucas could barely read himself. He was average, but because of his parents' insistence that he was some sort of genius, he was expected to learn without the ordinary benefits of teachers and explanations. Harry tried his best to teach his brother to at least above average for his age. This was the only reason Lucas got any sort of proper education. The twins were close and Lucas, like Harry, had an intense dislike of Dumbledore. Lucas, because he had suggested giving Harry up for adoption. He didn't walk comfortably for the days after the castration curse Lucas had unknowingly cast. Needless to say, he stopped trying to split them up.

Remus and Sirius were mates and the only parental figures/adults that the twins respected. Sirius had once been like their parents and ignored Harry, seeming to only have eyes for Lucas. This continued until he figured the only way to keep his godson's attention was to pay attention to both twins. That and a month on the couch, for a particularly nasty remark from Sirius, as punishment from Remus switched his attitude real quick. Harry and Remus had always been close. He was the only one besides Lucas who would play with him. Remus had always treated Harry like his own child. He knew that Remus was a werewolf and to Remus he was a cub; something precious and valuable. Remus would often remind him to eat and was over as often as he could. For that, Harry was grateful and he often wished Remus would come and take him away. But Harry knew it wouldn't happen, for that would mean choosing Harry over his mate.

This was something Harry would never ask of Remus and he also knew his twin would miss him terribly and would, most likely, go crazy. But as Harry looked at the scene playing out before, him he couldn't help feeling alone and unwanted. To everyone else he was an useless burden; a mistake. It would only be a matter of time before Remus, Sirius, and Lucas would see that. He looked out from the corner he was sitting in, to Lucas's birthday party. His parents often forgot he existed; most of the Wizarding world did too. He couldn't help the tears flowing down his face. He watched the room filled with laughter and joy as his twin enjoyed the party. Opening gifts and eating cake, enjoying the attention from everyone. He watched as his parents hugged and played with his twin, showering him with affection he so desperately wanted. He watched the picture-perfect family as he wept, quietly realizing that his family didn't need him.

Lucas would find someone else to play with and to teach him. Remus and Sirius were discussing a child of their own, from what he had heard. His parents were congratulating them and saying that their child and Lucas would be like brothers. He knew Lucas would eventually forget him. Dumbledore was right it would be better if he weren't here he thought bitterly. With that he decided to pack his small amount of belongings and leave. He would leave his twin a note. Lucas would forget him but he wanted to let his twin know how much he loved him and caution him to be safe. He packed his small stuffed wolf, his blanket, and his favorite book in the small back pack Remus had gotten for him. He wrote a small note, folded it and left it on the bed.

Moving as quickly as he could, Harry ran quietly down to the kitchen and out through the back door. He then moved down into the forest.

As he was walking he heard a hissing voice mumbling. As he got closer he could hear it more clearly, along with other loud voices.

"Malfoy how many times do I have to tell you to stop whining? It's annoying everyone, including Nagini, so before she decides you're too much of a nuisance to keep alive shut up." Hissed a dangerously low voice

"Ssstupid yellow creaturrre. Ssshut your nonssensssical jabberrrring!" Hissed a serpentine voice, that sounded more than a bit annoyed

"Do shut up Severus. I am only pointing out the obvious. We have mentally deranged brothers who could care less, an overgrown lizard, a vampire and veela. Oh yes, I can see how we are going to bring Potter's brat to our lord. Let us also not forget it's a complete fluke, a beneficial one but a fluke none the less, that we have our lord back at all. And now we must not only find him a potion to restore his good looks but also retrieve his arch nemesis' brat; who's five years old and barely above average. And who out lord is unaccountably obsessed with." drawled an annoyed Lucius

"DON'T TEMMMPT MME BLONNNDDY." growled the annoyed snake.

"SHUT UP YOU OVERGROWN LIZARD!" the annoyed blonde yelled while Severus tried to keep himself and Nagini from killing Lucius and quell the ensuing argument. Severus was seriously beginning to regret creating a spell to understand Parseltongue. While this was happening, said brothers had noticed Harry, who hadn't noticed he'd been spotted until he felt two large hands on his sides lifting him up. Speckled emerald green eyes locked with amused violet. Mesmerized by his captor's face, the five year old took the time to study him and the man beside him.

The brothers, for they must be brothers, both had long, curly hair and slightly defined muscles. The man holding him had violet eyes and the one slightly behind him had blue ones. Both sets of eyes held a glint of insanity, offset by boredom in one and amusement in the other. The pair's tight muscle shirts and leather pants showed of their rugged good looks to best effect.

HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV

"Who are you" he asked with a slight tilt of the head that made Rabastan want to huggle him to death. But he was a death eater and death eaters don't huggle cute five year olds. Or at least that's what he tried to convince himself. While he was having an internal battle with himself, Rudolphus decided to answer.

"I'm Rudolphus and this is my brother Rabastan. Who are you?" he asked curiously. After all, it's not every day you see a five year old in the woods by themselves.

"My name's Harry Potter. It's a pleasure to meet you." Harry answered politely and coherently, much to the brothers' shock. What should they do with what must be the twin of the one they were suppose to capture. Hell, they didn't even know Lucas Potter had a twin. Deciding that the best option was to take the boy to their lord they both went to collect Snape, Malfoy and Nagini. Harry simply lay in Rabastan's arms, figuring it best to simply comply as usual. Besides, he was curious. The two brothers and Harry made their way back, not knowing that the truth of what had happened that Halloween night would soon be revealed. The light side was none the wiser that their true savior had just turned dark and all hope for winning the war was lost.

HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV

_"Here you are down on your knees again  
trying to find air to breathe again  
Right where I want you to be again  
See and believe!"_

_flyleaf-again  
_


	4. Snakes and veelas

Warnings-slash you no like you no read, toys, cross-dressing, bdsm, spank, Dom/sub, wordplay, and blood-play.

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry potter or any of his friends the rich blonde British lady does so please don't sue besides if I owned Harry potter it would be XXX rated and all slash.

Summary-Harry potter is the twin of the boy-who-lived, Lucas potter, who is neglected and ignored most of the time in favor of his twin. Tired of being ignored in favor of the chosen one Harry runs away on his 5th birthday only to be captured by death eaters. Harry the real boy-who-lived is then given to the newly resurrected dark lord as a pet. What will the light do when they find out their only hope against the dark lord is the beloved pet of said dark lord? why call on the sailor scouts of course!!! Sailor moon/ HP crossover!!! Challenge fic from sailor steller moon

P.S. I'd like to thank both my beta's Ravenclaw-girl28 and Sam green.

'Hey I'm blue' thought.

-Hey I'm blue- mental speak

"Hey I'm blue" Parseltongue

"Hey I'm blue" normal

_"Sometimes life seems too quiet into paralyzing silence  
Like the moon is dark, meant to make me strong  
Familiar breath of my old lies changed the color in my eyes  
Soon he will perforate the fabric of the peaceful by and by"_

_Flyleaf-sorrow_

HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV

The scene that the Lestrange brothers and their willing kidnapee walked in on was a strange one, to say the least. Nagini it seemed had finally gotten tired of the blonde veela from hell. The snake had wrapped herself tightly around the blonde giving tight squeezes every now and then. The snake had also taken to screaming and snapping viciously at the blonde as a scare tactic. Only the hard won control from working with her master kept her from just snapping the annoying aristocrat in two. Lucius was a far cry from his normally immaculate appearance. His blonde hair was in a state of total disarray, flying as he snarled and cursed at the annoying serpent. His face was an unattractive splotchy red.

Severus looked to be on the verge of killing both serpent and blonde and had taken out a stress ball that he squeezed while listing potion ingredients. He was sitting on a tree stump not far from where the blonde and snake were wrestling and cursing each other. They were truly a sight to behold and soon Rabastan, Rodolphus, and Harry were all laughing. The blonde and snake looked up at the sound of Harry's sweet, tinkling laughter. Severus turned to see a doll like child lying comfortably in Rabastan's arms.

The child looked to be three and had long raven hair that fell down to the small of his back. His pale cherub face and bright green eyes were striking. His was delicately build, almost emaciated, and dressed in a pair of black shorts that stopped about mid-thigh with a pair of small blue sneakers with a matching blue shirt. Around his neck was a delicate looking collar that had a black diamond hanging from it.

"We are supposed to be kidnapping Potter's brat, not random angelic children." Snape drawled snarkily.

"We know that. Which is why, when you were dealing with those two idiots, we went off to find him. But we got something better; his twin. He looked more than a little lost so we decided to see what you wanted to do with him." explained a bored Rodolphus to the trio, who looked more than a little sheepish.

"Well it seems you do have a brain between the two of you." Severus sneered, to save face. Then, taking on a thoughtful look, he voiced his opinion on the matter.

"Well, I have always been more than a little curious about what happened to the Potter brat's twin. From what I gathered, he was assumed to be dead. Also, from what I can see, he doesn't look too well cared for. He must be five and either ran away or became lost in their back yard. I'd wager the first one though from the looks of him and the fact that he has a knapsack." Severus said to the group then once again thoughtful he seemed to remember something

"If worse comes to worse we can present him as a pet to our lord, as a replacement for his twin. We will all receive a lesser punishment and the dark lord can quench his obsession for a little while." They all agreed with this plan and looked at the now peacefully sleeping child. They wondered how the light could be so foolish as to neglect such a beautiful child. Harry slept on, unaware, as the three men plus the snake apparated back to riddle manner.

At Riddle Manner, a pale, thin, serpentine figure sat waiting impatiently for his most loyal to arrive. He had sent them on a very important mission and if they failed, he would make them suffer. Looking down at his skin, it repulsed him to think that this is what it had come down to. The worst part was that he didn't know a different ritual that would give him his old appearance back. The dark lord sighed, brooding about the intelligent child that had caused his current predicament. Then again, he had tried to kill the child. But what he could not forget was those green eyes that seemed to stare straight through him. The child could be a powerful ally, though now that he thought about maybe he should have specified which Potter brat he needed.

'Albus isn't that dumb. That child radiates power he wouldn't be dumb enough to actually…. Though then again that man is madder than a lunatic…. No he's not stupid'. And with that thought all thought of the child disappeared and the supper-evil-lord-of-everything-with-an-overly-hyphenated-name glared at his next challenge.

Paper work. Oh how he wished he could burn it as it sat mocking him.

'You may have won this round, but you haven't won the war' with that the dark lord with to much paper work sighed and waited for his min...er followers to return.

At the Potters', however, was a different story. Remus and Sirius were now sitting down, exhausted after a long day. Lucas' birthday party had gone wonderfully, even if said child glared at his parents and Dumbledore and kicked Ron Weasley while breaking little Ginerva's heart. They couldn't blame him though; those two were creepy hero worshipers in the making. They were about to go check on Harry, to tell him about the baby. They had wanted to surprise him, because they had chosen him to be the godfather. Even though he was a little young, he was mature. They always thought of Harry as their cub. Well, Remus did and Sirius soon agreed.

They soon got up, deciding to not to keep him waiting. They made their way upstairs, unprepared for the events that would unfold in the next couple of weeks. They were devastated when they opened the door and saw several things missing, a note and their cub gone. They searched the room before sitting on the bed and reading the small, heartbreaking note. They had never realized the extant of the Potters' neglect of their younger son.

At the front of Riddle Manner, just beyond the wards, at the apparation point stood a rather odd group. The group, or rather heap, of people consisted of a small child, held by the insane brothers, an annoyed-looking vampire and a huge snake tangled around the prissy vela. All in all, they made an interesting looking group. After much struggling, the group managed to untangle themselves. After which, Rabastan once again picked up Harry. While they where doing that Rodolphus decided to stand there bored and Severus, Lucius, and Nagini were arguing again.

"Will you lot shut up…. Finally Child, welcome to Riddle Manor, you're new home. Hopefully, where you will meet are lord." stated Rabastan to the child staring in wonder at the beautiful manor. With that, they all stepped toward what would turn out to be a rather interesting meeting with the darkest lord the wizarding world had ever seen.

HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV


	5. pet?

Warnings-slash you no like you no read, toys, cross-dressing, bdsm, spank, Dom/sub, wordplay, and blood-play.

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry potter or any of his friends the rich blonde British lady does so please don't sue besides if I owned Harry potter it would be XXX rated and all slash. Also I don't own sailor moon or any of her friends .

Summary-Harry potter is the twin of the boy-who-lived, Lucas potter, who is neglected and ignored most of the time in favor of his twin. Tired of being ignored in favor of the chosen one Harry runs away on his 5th birthday only to be captured by death eaters. Harry the real boy-who-lived is then given to the newly resurrected dark lord as a pet. What will the light do when they find out their only hope against the dark lord is the beloved pet of said dark lord? why call on the sailor scouts of course!!! Sailor moon/ HP crossover!!! Challenge fic from sailor steller moon

P.S. I'd like to thank both my beta's Ravenclaw-girl28 and Sam green.

'Hey I'm blue' thought.

-Hey I'm blue- mental speak

"Hey I'm blue" Parseltongue

"Hey I'm blue" normal

_"I wanna heal, I wanna feel  
Like I?m close to something real  
I wanna find something I?ve wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong_"

_Linkin park- Somewhere I Belong_

HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV

The dark lord was currently lost in thought thinking about the prophecy Severus had told him of and Severus' last comment.

_"My Lord I'm no seer and I do not much believe in prophecy or destiny however this so called "prophecy" is a bit to specific don't you think." The dark haired vampire had practically purred out the last bit._

Thinking on the prophecy always made him think of the child who defeated him. It was said to be impossible to survive the killing curse and yet according to Dumbledore an unconscious mother's love for one son caused said son to reflect said killing curse. Even he hadn't thought Dumbledore that much of an idiot. He couldn't remember what had happened beyond shooting the curse, bright unnatural green eyes, and a gold light. The strange part about it was he couldn't figure out why he didn't remember. Deciding that line of thinking was for another day Voldemort turned back to his work also thinking back hard as something was niggling in the back of his mind like he was forgetting something important.

'Ohh…. Probably should have told them which Potter brat to bring… though they are twins which means they both have green eyes or do they…… damn it... maybe Nagini is right I am getting old.' With that rather depressing and idiotic thought considering how long wizards and magical creature's life spans were Voldemort went back to the evil known as paper work.

'Ohh paper work how I loathe thee.' Eye twitching he somehow got the feeling that both the powers that be and his paper work were mocking him. He felt the twitch in his eye increasing.

'One day paper work, one of these days.' If anybody had walked into the study at that moment, after being crucioed for entering Voldemort's study without his permission, they would have seen a rather strange sight. They would have seen Voldemort glaring at a pile of paper innocently sitting on his desk. Voldemort looked ready to mutilate someone. Little did Voldemort know the Powers That Be were in deed laughing at him and eating a bowl of popcorn. Before fighting with its other halves Destiny and Fate over a bar of chocolate… the fate of man kind, no pun intended, is in the hands of these beings… needless to say mankind is doomed.

HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV

Sirius sat in the headmaster's office along with his crying mate, distraught and angry pup, and his best friend and his wife, along with the headmaster. There was an awkward silence as Lucas refused to speak or even look at his parents or Dumbledore and Remus was trying not to kill everyone save his mate and his other cub. Lily was ranting on about how Harry was an ungrateful brat deserved what ever happened to him for running away from his oh so loving parent etc. James was simply nodding his head and agreeing with everything Lily said. Sirius was trying to keep his mate and pup from killing them and it was only through a lot of chocolate, and bribing Lucas with pictures of Harry that he got them to calm down. Dumbledore was quiet as he didn't wish to face Lucas's or a grieving werewolf and his mate's ire.

"Well why don't we all just calm down and figure at why Harry left and then we can focus on finding him and not be angry at each other." Dumbledore said in a soothing voice. Everybody quieted down and listened after that and waited for Dumbledore to speak.

"Remus you said earlier that you and Sirius had discovered a note?" Remus nodded taking out a small envelope from his cloak and handing it to Dumbledore. Dumbledore scanned the note quickly not sure what to think. He was torn between telling the Potters they were possibly the dumbest people on the planet, not counting Fudge, or just out right hitting the Potters and yelling at hem for their stupidity. The Potters were supposed to keep his to… erm the savior of the wizarding world happy and he was clearly very angry damn their idiocy. Dumbledore sighed this was going to be a very tiring discussion.

HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV

Voldemort glanced down at the work in front of him again with disdain. He sighed quietly as his migraine worsened. His head gave a dull throb and he groaned softly in frustration.

'Why did I recruit these idiots.' He thought in annoyance. He sighed louder as he once again glanced down at his paper work with annoyance.

'Really all their good for is making more paper work for me.' Voldemort glared at the paper work that seemed to be mocking him.

"I'm a dark lord not a secretary. I shouldn't have to do all this paper work. I should torture the idiots for making all this work for me. I ask my minions to, without being seen get someone out of Azkaban. What do they do? They not only spill my carefully laid out plans to those order idiots and the ministry. They lose the person I ask them to get. Now I have to change month's worth of carefully planned raids. Damn idiot minions." Mumbled out an annoyed dark lord.

Rabastan and Rodolphus were currently giving Harry a small tour before he went to meet their master. The child was walking between the two brothers a small bounce in his step and a bright smile on his face. Harry was listening intently to what the brothers were saying as the talked about the history of the manor and the various rooms, artifacts, and portraits. Nagini added in her two cents every now and again while Lucius was trying to molest Severus.

"What's your master like?" Harry asked as Rodolphus was finishing the history behind the portrait of Salazar Slytherin who was in the middle of a potion and was therefore ignoring them. Rudolphus stopped his explanation and thought for a minute before answering.

"He is a strict man and doesn't like being let down. I think you'll like him he is very found of intelligent people. Harry I would like to ask you something?" He asked cautiously.

Harry tilted his head in thought before answering.

"What is it Mr. Rodolphus?" harry said before a thought crossed his mind. Had he done something wrong? Before his insecurities could take route Rudolphus answered.

"Our master is very…self-seficiant and because of this he doesn't always take the best care of himself or just let himself be taken care of. I was wondering if you would like to take care of him." Rudolphus answered with a bit of hope in his voice better to let Harry know now then for him to be taken by surprise later. He watched harry carefully as Harry considered the option. After a couple of minutes Harry answered.

"What would I have to do." Harry asked in a guarded tone. Rodolphus nearly jumped for joy at the answer.

"You would be like a companion to him. You would wake him up, lay out his clothes, when you are older you would fulfill other needs. If my lord agrees there would be other things but for the most part our lord will only ask for your loyalty and obedience. You would be a treasured pet you would have to earn somethings and you would be asked sometimes when your older to serve other people sometimes. The other thing you would have to remember is that he is your master so while you would take care of him he would also take care of you. If you don't follow his rules he will punish you but nothing drastic. You would be required to sit at his feet when he is meeting with other people and you may one day become a consort. A consort is a lord's one and only love and is a very high honor if you become his consort the same rules as you being his pet applies. The only difference is that you would be expected to have the dark lord's children. Can you accept those terms harry child." Rdolphus asked quietly the hope in his voice barely hidden.

Harry studied Rodolphus's face for a minute before looking around to their companions and even Nagini had an expression of hope on her reptilian face. Harry thought about it and realized that for all intents and purposes he would be a pampered slave. The thought should have scared him but it would mean he'd have someone to love and he would be loved in return. All they wanted from him was his obedience and loyalty and that wasn't that bad. Harry thought about his twin, Remus, and Sirius and realized that while they would forget him these people wasn't and with that he strengthened his resolve.

"If your master wants me then I agree." Harry said with a look of fierce determination. His emerald eyes sparkling with an inner fire. Everybody looked at Harry with a look of awe and admiration. This child would be good for their master. It was well worth the punishment they would undoubtedly get from their master for getting the wrong twin to have met this child and their master's happiness. That was the only thought in their minds as they watched this child thankful for his kindness.

"Thank you child, for everything." Severus said with a look of the utmost gratitude in his eyes and he tilted his head to harry in respect, which shocked all occupants except harry who simply smiled back not knowing he now had all the occupants in the hall wrapped around his finger. Salazar looked on in amusement having paused from his potion to see what would come from Harry's question. Harry didn't know he had the possibly the top most dangerous people in the Wizarding world wrapped around his little finger. Salazar wondered what his heir would do. He knew that if his heir took this child in he would be in for an interesting couple of years. Before his heir would take the master/pet relationship to the next level, which would be even more amusing and could possibly cause the house to be swarmed with yaoi fangirls. Salazar shuddered those things for there was no way they could be human were very scary.

Voldemort was once again lost in thought barely paying attention to the innocent pile of paper sitting on his desk. He was actually imagining burn said pile of paper and then dancing on the ashes unfortunately he needed the pile. He was pulled out of his thoughts rather sharply when he heard the three sharp knocks on the doorway.

"Come in!" he shouted with a hint of annoyance in his voice hoping it was his min…Er loyal followers, who were much more reliable then his henchmen. He looked up curious to see if they had gotten the right twin as he didn't specify just the potter brat, which probably wasn't the smartest idea. The door opened and in walked Lucius with Severus, Nagini, and the Lestrange brothers. He didn't see the child at first but then Rabastan brought the child around from behind him. His breath caught in his throat as he took in the child. The child was beautiful he looked like he had some dark elf in him. The child was stunningly beautiful with his brilliant emerald eyes and long dark hair. Those beautiful eyes were looking up at him shyly from dark lush lashes. Tearing his eyes away from the rather amusing toddler as he somehow managed to get caught in Rabastan's cloak causing both to fall into a tangled heap. He turned to Lucius before thinking for a moment.

"Who is this child Lucius I believe I asked for the Potter brat and if I'm not mistaken he has red hair does he not?" He hissed at Lucius with false annoyance. His voice was low enough for Lucius and Severus to hear him but no one else. The Lestrange brothers were occupied with Harry. He wanted to see how they fixed their perceived mistake. He might even get something interesting out of it.

He was actually surprised they managed to grab the right child but he knew what the wizarding world as a whole thought. That it was the red haired child who had supposedly defeated him but he knew the truth and he and the child would be the only ones who knew for that matter. He would tell them when he saw fit but for now he would leave them in the dark. He was amused as both men in front of him known for being stoic and in control flinched violently at the innocent question.

"His name is Harry Potter. He is the Potter brat's twin and we ran into him and thought he was his twin." Lucius lied through his teeth. Voldemort twitched he hated being lied to but he would let it slide.

"What exactly do you want me to do with Harry as he is not in my plans and I have no use for him at them moment Lucius." The dark lord purred dangerously. He had a glint in his eye, which was fake but Lucius didn't know that. He watched as the blonde twitched and shuffled his feet like a scolded child before he answered.

"My lord we have all noticed that you haven't been taken as much care of your self as you usually do and it worries us. I was thinking that perhaps you would like to take him in as your pet or sub and later if you desire your consort. He would take care of you and in return you would get his obedience, loyalty, and love. All you'd have to do is take good care of him in return. He will grow to be immeasurably beautiful my lord and it would benefit you I think to take him." Lucius answered cautiously. Voldemort thought for a minute. It was a pretty good deal he should allow his minions to mess up more he got interesting prizes from them. He looked at the child who had finally managed to untangle himself and Rabastan and was currently beaming at his accomplishment. His shirt had slid up showing a small symbol near the top of his hip. He frowned the symbol was familiar he'd have to look in to it. He looked at Lucius noticing he was nervous. He asked one last question.

"Does he know what you ask of him Lucius?" He asked seriously this was no small thing and he wanted the child willing. If Lucius said yes he would take the child as his consort when he was older.

"He said that if you wanted him he would be glad to." Lucius said with a small smile. Voldemort nodded it was settled then.

"I would like you to buy the supplies I need. That will be all Lucius and thank you old friend." The last part was said softly and he had softened his eyes. Lucius nodded and smiled.

'Yes they will be good together.' Lucius thought as he looked at the glances the two threw at each other. The Wizarding world was so screwed now. That thought brought a pleasant smirk to his face.

HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV

A small girl sat smiling finally it was all coming together. She would Guide her children her favorites to their destiny. Those originally meant for despair and pain would soon find what they truly wished for it would be a long Journey but it would truly be worth it. With that she looked toward her grim but beautiful brother Death. He was happy he would have many souls soon to play with and his mate would soon be in his arms. It truly was a Glorious day.


	6. My darling baby brother

Warnings-slash you no like you no read, toys, cross-dressing, bdsm, spank, Dom/sub, wordplay, and blood-play.

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry potter or any of his friends the rich blonde British lady does so please don't sue besides if I owned Harry potter it would be XXX rated and all slash. Also I don't own sailor moon or any of her friends.

Summary-Harry potter is the twin of the boy-who-lived, Lucas potter, who is neglected and ignored most of the time in favor of his twin. Tired of being ignored in favor of the chosen one Harry runs away on his 5th birthday only to be captured by death eaters. Harry the real boy-who-lived is then given to the newly resurrected dark lord as a pet. What will the light do when they find out their only hope against the dark lord is the beloved pet of said dark lord? Why call on the sailor scouts of course!!! Sailor moon/ HP crossover!!! Challenge fic from sailor steller moon

IMPORANT: READ AUTHORS NOTE AT THE BOTTOM

P.s. I'd like to thank both my beta's ravenclaw-girl28 and Sam green.

'Hey I'm blue' thought.

-Hey I'm blue- mental speak

"_Hey I'm blue_" Parseltongue

"Hey I'm blue" normal

_I'm standin' on the bridge  
I'm waitin' in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
There's nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's no sound_

_Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?  
It's a damn cold night  
I'm tryin' to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand?  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I'm, I'm with you  
I'm with you_

Avril Lavigne- I'm with you

HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP

Lucas glared at his parents. They had driven away his twin. They had made harry think he would be forgotten. He despised them his harry was gone. It was their entire fault if they thought that he was happy with them they were sadly mistaken.

"The ungrateful brat probably just ran away because he was jealous. We put a roof over his head put food in his belly and this is the thanks we get. I should have just strangled him when he was born ungrateful bastard." James mumbled out arrogantly with an annoyed look on his face. Lily had heard and was nodding her head adding in her two cents every now and again.

Lucas grit his teeth and tensed these people were not fit to be parents. He thought back to how they had treated harry all because he wasn't the fuckin' boy-who-wouldn't-die. Sure he liked attention but his parents were a bunch of asses. He hoped he never turned out that way. He knew what he was in the eyes of the wizarding world a sacrificial lamb. Harry had been the only one he could be Lucas with and he had shared his secret.

"Your right James I'm glad the little brats gone. We can pay more attention to Lucas now. Maybe even give him another brother or sister. We could have one that isn't such a disappointment to the Potter name. With that she turned toward Lucas about to speak but stopped when she saw exactly how furious he son was. She was about to speak but paled as Lucas smirked and his hazel eyes raged with fury calmed slightly and turned to cruel amusement. She knew that look it was the exact same look Lucas had given her before breaking a room full of priceless family heirlooms her mother had given her over the years. She had been telling Harry he was worthless and slapped him and that had been Lucas's revenge.

"I don't think so mother. If I can't have Harry there will be no more children." Lucas said with a particularly vindictive look in his eye. Lucas's hand began to glow an eerie black. Purplish ribbons curling around it. The runes circled his hand shining a bright gold. He sharply brought his hand down sharply in a slashing motioning never taking his eyes away from his 'mother'. His eyes glowed with hatred and slowly darkened to a blackish purple color. Lily was frozen to her seat shaking in fear as her eldest son looked at her with disgust and scorn. Remus eyes were glowing bright amber and he was currently glaring at James clearly saying with his eyes interfere with this and I'll kill you. Sirius was not sure how he felt but did not want to be in his pup's range of sight when he was like this. Dumbledore was practically drooling at the thought of all that power in his control.

"Now now mother this is going to hurt you a lot more than it hurts me." Lucas purred his voice darkening with every word. By bow the magic he had gathered in his hand was about the size of a baseball. The magic seemed to vibrate before floating up. Lucas turned his hands up and palms facing forward forcibly thrust the ball of magic into his mother's stomach. Lily screamed in pain as the magic slowly soaked into her womb. She writhed on the floor as if under the crutias curse. An hour later lily lay on the floor unconscious with a hand tightly held to her stomache. She twitched in pain every now again but was motionless for the most part. Lucas was looking down on her with glee in his eyes before he turned to James.

"Now father what were you saying about my adorable harry." Lucas purred dangerously. James knew that if he said anything worse about his youngest he was bound to the same fate as his wife maybe worse. Hell he didn't even know what happened to his wife only that she was screaming for well over an hour and he didn't want to end up like her. Yes he was a coward but at least he was safe but then again with the way moony was eyeing him he wasn't so sure.

"Nothing Lucas I was just saying that maybe we should start searching for him after this little meeting is over." James squeaked.

"That's good father because I would hate to have to hurt you because you insulted my adorable sweet baby brother." Lucas said in a tone that clearly said he would enjoy hurting him that much more than he already wanted to if James insulted harry again. Remus was looking on in satisfaction his cub had been avenged. Though if James thought he could insult harry again in his presence or other wise he had another thing coming. With that thought in mind he slowly got to his feet before turning to James with a particularly vicious look.

"Now Prongsy 'ol boy I'd hate to think your thinking anything nasty about my pup in that head of yours. If you are well lets just say it won't be to pleasant." Remus growled. His eyes were bright with malice and anger as he looked at James with no little hate in his eyes.

"I'd love nothing more than to kill you for making my pup think I don't care. But I'll do one better I'm going to make sure you never hurt my pup again because if you do…..well you get the idea don't you." Said Remus in a dangerously soft voice it was the same tone he had used after the whomping willow incident. James and Sirius both shivered at in remembrance. Remus walked up to change calmly before raising his arm yanking it back and then plowing it into the side of James's face. James fell to the floor in pain hands clutched to his face.

"Oh yeah.... that's for making my pup run away." Remus said pleasantly leaving James to writhe on the floor in pain. As he was sitting down he looked curiously to Lily and then to Lucas.

"What did you do to her Lucas?" Remus asked intrigued. The other two occupants of the room who hadn't been hit or cursed turned also curious. Lucas looked away from his parents with a sigh he wanted to see them writhe some more but unfortunately James was now also unconscious. Werewolf strength will do that to you. He looked to his Uncle and smiled with a particularly blood thirsty smile. The kind you don't see on five- year- old's usually only psychos and yaoi fangirls. Dumbledore and Sirius shivered while Remus just smiled in pride his cub was so adorable. Remus absently moved his hand to his stomache knowing his cub would be just as adorable as Lucas and Harry. Lucas smile turned down right malicious as he began to explain what he'd done.

"It's quite simple really. I simply made sure she couldn't have anymore children without my or Harry's non-coerced permission. The runes are much like a lock and the magic is the key. I for all intents and purposes neutered her. When we get my harry back if he wants siblings I will unlock it. Not a moment sooner will I undo the lock they deserve it. They think of a child like a toy and until Harry or I finds it feasible she will not procreate and the same magic has been put on James in case they want to try a different way to procreate." Lucas explained in the same logical way his brother had explained it to him when he had asked. He sighed his adorable Harry was gone. He could feel his twin through their link sending reassurance and love every time his magic spiked. His twin missed him as well but Harry was so sure he'd eventually forget about him. He could never forget Harry though Harry was his everything and the only thing he had to live for. He couldn't deal with the constant pressure to be a prodigy when in truth he was nothing compared to his Harry.

The way Harry always knew what to say to him. The way when ever he was sad they would sit and cuddle together with Lucas petting his hair and Harry lying across his chest. They only acted differently when around other people. Harry was the only one besides Moony whom he carried about and he'd be damned if he let his parents destroy that. He would protect Harry even if it meant keeping him where he was. A little known fact about twins was that if they wanted their other half they could pull the other twin using their combined magic. Lucas wanted to see their reaction but the fact that they thought to get rid of harry angered him. Harry was safe for now and that was all that mattered he wouldn't try to figure out where harry was because he didn't want Dumbledore to find out. Looking to his parents in disgust he spoke again this time to Dumbledore.

"Call off the search Harry is safer where ever he is then here with these two idiots." Lucas said with a tired sigh.

HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV

Harry was lying on his bed in his new room. He would stay in his own room until he was fourteen or fifteen. He thought back to the possessive and angry feelings coming from his twin that he'd had to calm earlier. He would let his brother know he was alright when he had settled but for right now he didn't trust Dumbledore not to meddle with his Twins mind. Though the thought made him angry he knew Lucas could take care of himself. He absently took in his new room. It was fairly large it was three times the size as his old one at Potter manor which was a moderate sized room. The walls were a dark emerald green with black borders. There was a large Victorian style window on the left side of his room away from his bed which was on the far right and at the top corner. There was a large oak chest at the base of his bed. The chest was bottomless and had animals and magical creatures of all kind carved down the sides and along the top. The chest had a serpent biting its tail as a lock and its eyes glowed bright silver when it opened before it dulled back down to gray as it closed. The carpet was a soft cream and accented the curtains that hung around Harry's bed. The curtains were cream and black with accents of green every now and again. There was a large desk on the left side of the room by the window with a small lamp and phoenix quill pens with a small bottle of ink and some parchment. The rest of the wall had a large book shelf that went from the window to the end of the wall. The book shelf held many tomes and ancient scrolls. On the other side of the window there was a big comfy black chair seated in the corner with a foot rest in front and a small table. There was a love seat across from the chair that was filled with stuffed animals of all kinds. There was another book shelf that was also seated against the wall. It looked like a comfortable area to study or just relax in.

On the other side of the room on each side of the bed there was a small dresser with small green lamp on top. Along the wall was another book shelf that stretched from the end of the bed to the end of the door. There was a bathroom beside the door to go out which was along the bottom right side of the room. Across from the end of the bed was a huge walk in closet. The bed ended at the middle of the room and in front of the chest. At the end of the chest there were a couple of chairs and a sofa to lounge on when there was company. All in all the room was beautiful and comfortable. Harry didn't think he would have any problem staying here.

'I wonder where Lucius and the others went.' Harry thought absently. He was bored Rabastan had said that when they got back they would have a more in depth discussion about Harry's duty and what was expected of him. Harry decided to just read one of the scrolls or tomes on the shelves. He got up and began searching for something on the bookshelf near his bed. He finally stopped at a dark green leather bound book with a black border it was labeled The Secrets of the Bearers by Salazar Slytherin. Harry didn't realize the significance of the book or it's Author. Harry took the book over to his bed and began to read. Fates hands once again began to weave its spell.

HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV

Lucas lie on his bed a picture of harry and him held tightly in his arms. He was currently curled up on his bed his pink lips pulled into a pout his messy red hair laid about him like a halo. His eyes closed dry tear tracks flowed down his cherubic face. His shirt slid up showing his soft pale skin. His legs curled up and his arms clutched at his picture. He lay there unknowing of the soft golden glow around him or the way his magic curled around him and gave him comforting vibes. Any one who was looking in on the scene would probably be questioning their morals about ravishing children. Lucas didn't notice the faint serpent tattoo that formed at the top of his hip. Nor would he know the significance until much later. By that time he would be able to see his beloved twin. When that happened all would pay who had driven his beloved twin away. The ignorant light side would pay for their mistakes. Nobody would keep him from harry this time if they did they would have to be punished and he would enjoy every minute of it.

HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV

Remus looked down at his small mate who was sleeping soundly cuddled up next to him. His wolf had wanted his mate to dominate him letting his wolf know that he was his and nobody would steal him away. He thought back to the meeting early and smug satisfaction welled up in his chest. The potters would pay for the pain they had caused his cublings. They would pay and so would Dumbledore the old man would pay but for now he would bid his time. He was contacting Fernir soon to let him know his plans. Soon the Wizarding world would pay for harming his cublings. His wolf practically purred at the thought of all the carnage. Looking once more at his mate Remus smiled and then kissed his mate softly before cuddling himself into his mate arms his hands resting softly on his stomach.

HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV

Voldemort looked down at his most faithful he hadn't punished them to harshly they had brought him something valuable and for that he was lenient. He had made it clear though this kind of failure wasn't going to be a normal thing. As he thought about who would train harry he couldn't fully but he was pretty sure he would let the Lestrange brothers as Harry was fond of them and he might privilege Severus with a bit of play time with his pet as he when he was older. Harry was young so he would only be trained the barest of the sexual aspect of his training until he was about twelve or thirteen. This was turning out to be a lovely week thought as he sipped a glass of red wine while looking over his next stack of papers. He sighed why oh why did being a dark lord come with such a despicable thing such as paper work.

HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV

Dumbledore absently sat stroking his beard. He sat his thoughts in turmoil he had done so much wrong in his long life. He glanced at Fawkes his biggest mistake the light creature hated him and didn't wish to have anything to do with the wizard. He had been tricked into bonding with him and Fawkes was not the least bit pleased with the devilish old man he was forced to serve. Dumbledore sighed once again wondering where it had all gone wrong.

HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV

The small child once again appeared. She was still filled with a sense of happiness and Amusement. Her brother Death came behind her and softly called out her name.

"Magic...Will you tell me of your children." His voice was soft yet still held a child like quality to it. Compared to his normal tone which was cold and smooth. His voice was as seductive as well Death.

She smiled.

"Not yet... but soon and then I will tell you of your mate as well." Death smiled happy with her answer.

Magic smiled soon the Wizarding world was going to get its due punishment for the way it had treated her children and their destined ones. Her haunting yet enchanting laughter echoed all around her causing even her brother death to shiver and get a chill down his spine. His sister could be vengeful he almost felt sorry for those wizards, almost. Soon his sister would right her world to the way it was meant to be. She twirled around dancing around her brother on the crystal pond that showed his sister her world.

Her black shoes clicked as she moved to watch the other screen before her. This one held the beings that would aide and at the same time destroy the light back to what it was meant to be. She knew that these 'sailor scouts' thought she favored them and they were the ones who were her children but they would soon learn just how terrifying she could be. Giving another chilling smile she gave a small twirl before turning back to sit at the pond with her brother that held her children. She sat back to enjoy the remodeling of her foolish gifted. The Wizarding world was going to hell in a hand basket and they couldn't do one damn thing about it.

HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV/HP/LV


	7. AN Important please read

AN: sorry the wait was so long I decided to revise this story I changed some parts and added some parts. I will actually be putting up two or three more stories and Updating banished adopted on Aff so please be sure to go and read that if you enjoyed Banished. I'll put the other link up soon for hpfandom. I am having computer problems but this ne will hold out for at leas another three months so I am getting a new computer for christmas which should help me update faster. Also as you may have noticed I have taken down the polls I decided on some pairings not all so you can still vote for pairings they will now be on my profile however. The version of this story without sailor moon in it will be up on Sunday maybe sooner if I feel like it. It will be called 'Dude where's my twin and why is he in a skirt'. Voldie has a fetish for harry in femine clothes in the other version. He will be the exact same except I might cross it over with something else. Or I might just make it a romance story with dumbles and the light side as the only enimes. If you have suggestions let me know. Also kitten affair is being edited soon So it will be longer and have another chapter but that won't be for another week. Also I would like some more feed back on calming the flame I have't gotten much of a response so I would like to know if you have suggestions to make it better or for plot material. I am doing the fic with SXN however so I'll simply let her know what you guys are suggesting and we'll figure out what to put in and what not to. Also if anyone wants to do fanart or a doujinshi of this I would very much appricate it I would like to see it in drawn form but if no one can its cool. Thats all for now once again I apologize for the delay and hope you enjoy the changes. I'll be a lot quicker updating now if nothing else my goal is at least once a month. More if my computer will let me.

Ja ne

P.s I'll replace this AN with the next chapter tomorrow.


	8. AN 2 very important sorry not a chapter

Im sorry to tell you this especially this late after almost 2 years but Im having serious problems and I have decided to just stop everything to do with fanfiction so I won't be beta-ing or even writing stories until i've sorted myself out I apologize for the wait. I really do plan on coming back to my stories but for now I feel the best thing for me to do is step back and take a long look at my life so until then all my stories and upcoming stories are on hiatus.


	9. To Impressionist

I have to say that in the entirety of being an author I have never once thought of abandoning my story till now. In life shit happens you can't expect for every circumstance that comes up. I do not HAVE to write shit as a matter of fact there is no requirement that says I have to continue with ideas and fanfiction in general but I do why because I love fanfiction however I have a life. I have things that I have to deal with personally and to have to deal with ignorant jack asses who don't even have the balls to say who they are and flame my fic and the fact that i have had a leave of absence. I don't have to finish my story but I am going to just because I don't do it at YOUR pace doesn't mean its not going to get finished its reviewers like impressionest who make me not want to even bother if you don't like my story hit the back button. For the people who like my story and want to continue reading it then thank you for you patience.


End file.
